the dumping ground vs burneywood
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: The dumping ground kids vs the kids in Burneywood
1. Chapter 1

Mike gathered all the kids together with May-Li because they had a new brother and sister coming in to live with them. Their social worker arrived and Mike brought in the New kids who just stared at the other kids. Everyone just stared at each other for a little while until May-Li spoke up.

"This is James and this is Myleigh they have been moved here for emergency placements", May-Li said.

Carmen and Tee shot up and showed Myleigh around while James just stood there until Mo offered to show him around. James and Mo went into the garden and sat on the grass as Mo started to talk to James.

"Why were you brought here", Mo asked.

"Mum and dad got into trouble and ran away to Spain, we were doing fine at first but then Myleigh started to pay the bills with her money she's just a kid so a teacher found out and contacted social services", James said.

"Do you miss your parents", Mo asked.

"Suppose", James replied.

Upstairs Carmen and Tee were helping Myleigh unpack as she was going to share a room with Carmen now Lily has gone to live with her dad. Carmen was excited to have a new room mate but Myleigh isn't Lily. After unpacking her things Carmen showed Myleigh where her toothbrush goes and where her bags can go. Myleigh took out a teddy she no longer wanted and saw Floss.

"That's Floss", Tee said.

"Who's that", Floss asked looking at the teddy Myleigh no longer wanted as she didn't realize she still had him.

"This is Freddie and he needs a new home, do you think you can do that", Myleigh asked.

"Sure", Floss replied as Myleigh gave her the teddy.

James was shown to his room where Myleigh then went into and sat on his bed. Rick and Tyler also came in and said hello to James and Myleigh. Johnny came in and helped Myleigh and James unpack. James wasn't sure if he'd like it at the dumping ground. He put everything on his bed and then looked at Myleigh.

"Be a kid, go and find your friends", James said as Myleigh walked out.

"What was home like", Johnny asked.

"Dad made Myleigh do everything, he used to say theirs no time to play do the dishes, the ironing, cook the dinner, she's only thirteen she should be concentrating at school", James said.

"My sister Tee is thirteen as well we had to clean up, if Tee wasn't cleaning mum's boyfriend hit me", Johnny said.

"That's terrible", James replied.

Jody went up to Myleigh and looked at her pink dip dye in her hair and then smiled at it. Carmen looked at it too while Tee just stood there. Harry and Floss were playing hide and seek at the time and then Bailey came in.

"Anyone want to play football", Bailey asked.

"ME", Jody shouted.

"Me", Myleigh said.

Bailey went to find others to play with him he then had Rick, Johnny, James and Floss. They played girls against boys but they needed one more girl. Faith got up from the bench swing and came over to play. They were surprised how good Myleigh is at football. She won for the girls which impressed Bailey.

"Where did you learn to play like that", Bailey asked.

"School girls football team in year five", Myleigh repied.

Dinner was served and they had tuna pasta bake and then they went to watch some tv before going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day BurneyWood where at the park waiting for Ashby kids to turn up the ring leader ten year old Abbey Jordan had a plan. In BurneyWood is Abbey Jordan, Brianne Jordan, Hayley Miller, George Miller, Shakira Miller, Paris-Lea Miller, Courney Barry, Skye Barry, Hammond Barry and Kayla Antos. When the kids at the dumping ground didn't show up Abbey put her plan into action and used her cute and angelic ways to persuade Dennis Stockhole to take them bowling for a treat. Once they arrived Rick and Tyler looked worried about seeing Dennis again. They had to put their names in alphabetical order in the groups of up to six they were in Abbey, Brianne, George, Hayley, Paris-Lea and Sharkia in the first group and in the second group Courtney, Hammond, Kayla and Skye. Dennis over herd Mike and May-Li talking about a nature holiday and smirked. Mike and May-Li made everyone leave due to Burneywood kids.

"They're new kids", Tyler said.

"Well they wernt going to be the same", Rick replied.

"I looked at they're names they now have Abbey, I think she's ring leader", Tyler said.

"She's like ten", Rick replied.

"She was telling everyone what to do", Tyler replied.

"So", Rick replied.

They arrived home and Carmen and Myleigh went to they're room and layed on they're beds. Everyone was annoyed due to Burneywood spoiling their fun. May-Li came into Carmen and Myleigh's room and peered through the door.

"Everything ok in here", May-Li asked.

"Can we all still have burgers for dinner", Myleigh asked.

"Sure", May-Li replied.

Myleigh and Carmen smiled at each other and watched Jody and Bailey have a kick about outside. A few hours later Mike called everyone down for burgers and chips and then told them the holiday challenge Dennis from Burneywood had set them. No one looked impressed.

"It's in two weeks time", Mike said.

All the kids went into the living room, Mo, Bailey, James and Myleigh didn't know what was so bad about BurneyWood in the first place. Rick, Tyler and Carmen looked at each other.

"In burneywood they nick you stuff and burn them they have chains on the cupboards", Tyler said.

"Sounds horrible", Bailey said.

"It is", Carmen replied.

"Here's a plan of the kids Kayla Antos is fourteen, Courney Barry is fifteen, Hammond Barry is six, Skye Barry is six, Abbey Jordan is ten, Brianne Jordan is fifteen, George Miller is twelve, Hayley Miller is fifteen, Paris-Lea Miller is four and Shakira Miller is ten", Mo said.

"How does that work", Tee asked.

"We win because Rick Barber is fifteen, Faith Davis is fifteen, James Day is fifteen, Myleigh Day is thirteen, Floss Guppy is six, Carmen Howle is fourteen, Jody Jackson is eleven, Harry Jones is eight, Tyler Lewis is eleven, Mo Michaels is eleven, Johnny Taylor is fifteen, Tee Taylor is thirteen and Bailey Wharton is fourteen", Mo replied.

"They have more little kids", Johnny smiled.

"Our youngest is Floss buts she's fast", Carmen said.

They all smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later and it was time to go Carmen sat with Myleigh which made Tee feel left out so she sat next to Floss. While sitting next to Floss Tee decided to act like a big sister and make sure Floss had everything. Mike set off and everyone was talking. As it was a long way everyone got bored and Floss fell asleep next to Tee. Harry and Jody also fell asleep. An hour later Floss woke up and Tee gave her the bottle of water Mike stopped off for and brought a load of packs. Floss started to cry which made Tee concerned.

"Floss what's wrong", Tee asked.

"I saw my dad", Floss replied.

"It's ok, your safe now", Tee replied.

Floss drank some of her water and wiped her eyes and then layed her head on Tee. Carmen and Myleigh were talking about make up and Myleigh's pink dip dyed hair. They got stuck in a traffic jam and everyone got bored waiting for the traffic jam to die down. After a while they were moving again.

"Well that took a while", Jody said.

"Yes but we will be there soon", May-Li replied.

James and Johnny sat talking about science and Maths and James is really clever and knows a lot the other kids don't know. Myleigh rolled her eyes as he went on and a scientific equation. Bailey and Mo just sat their and Tyler was asleep next to Rick. They soon all arrived and got out and waited for Burneywood to turn up.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Burneywood turned up they had four new kids which worried Mo because they wernt on his list they were Isabella French aged eleven, Star French aged four, Jack Oliver aged fourteen and Lola Timms aged four. Mo quickly added them on and then counted their team they have fourteen people and the dumping ground has twelve on there team. They all got into their climbing gear and got ready.

"What that's not fair we have Paris-Lea, Lola, Star, Skye and Hammond they're little kids they'll slow us down", Abbey said.

"Abbey be quiet", Brianne said who's Abbey's big sister.

Abbey sighed and just looked at Brianne. Hayley was standing with Brianne holding her youngest sister Paris-Lea's hand while watching George and Shakira play fight. Kayla was talking to Courtney waiting for everyone to start. The whistle blew and everyone went off through the Forrest to find the clues to their trail. Hayley was carrying Paris-Lea until she got a little to heavy so she took her bag instead. In the maze BurneyWood were causing trouble whilst Ashby were working as a team. Dennis went in and shouted at BurneyWood making Ashby laugh as they could here Dennis shouting.

"A clue", Floss said picking it up and opening it.

"I am green but Brown in the autumn, I can fly with the wind, I can be fun the play with what am I", James said.

"A bird", Floss asked.

"No don't think so", Carmen said.

"A leaf", Myleigh replied.

"Well done Myleigh", Tee said as it was right and pointed to a direction.

As they walked on James found a clue in a tree so Tyler climbed up and saw where BurneyWood were, he chucked down the envelope and saw Burneywood stop but Abbey walk on with Brianne trying to get her to stop.

"Abbey stop", Brianne said.

"No we have a rubbish team with babies Lola, Star and Paris-Lea are holding us back and Skye and Hammond ate slow", Abbey replied.

"There's no I in team", Hayley said.

"shut up", Abbey replied.

Shakira and Abbey got into a fight which could be herd. May-Li and Mike just looked at each other as Dennis walked in and dragged Abbey and Shakira out of the maze by their hair. May-Li and Mike looked shocked at how Dennis got them. Tyler climbed down the tree.

"Dennis has pulled Abbey Jordan and Shakira Miller out by there hair", Tyler said.

"Tyler, envelope", Carmen said.

"James", Tyler said.

"I am round and hard so you need special shoes to play me professionallly", James said.

"Football", Bailey replied which was right.

They followed the direction leading to a door which Myleigh opened. Once she opened it it lead to a bridge which they went across one by one.

"Little ones first", James said making room for Floss to go past.

Floss ran across followed by Harry and then Mo, and Jody and then Tee and Myleigh went afterwards and then the rest. Once they found a tree they found another post and could see BurneyWood from behind.

"We are so far behind", Kayla said.

"Yeah", Courtney replied.

"If your sister's hadn't started fighting", Kayla said.

"You what", Hayley replied.

"Hayley leave it", George said.

"Hayley", Brianne said.

Hayley calmed down and walked off in her trousers. They tried running to catch up with the kids from Ashby but they were too far behind. They stopped running because Star could no longer run and Abbey and Shakira were aloud back in.

"Abbey, Star can't walk far", Isabella said.

"What", Abbey said angry.

"Abbey, Star is only little just like Lola and Paris-Lea", Brianne said.

"You can't always get your way", Hayley replied.

"You can't even lead you've got us lost", Isabella said.

Abbey looked down and upset.


	5. Chapter 5

The dumping ground kids found the picnic area for there lunch and all sat down. They opened there bags and took out they're cheese rolls and started to eat them. They knew they were winning they then ate there crisps and saw the Burneywood kids. Tyler and Rick just looked at them they remembered BurneyWood with more boys and only four girls. Burneywood sat down as the other team waited for they're hour and a half to end. Myleigh looked at the kids from Burneywood as Hayley caught her.

"What", Hayley asked.

"Nothing", Myleigh replied.

"Start on my sister and you'll have to go through me first", James said.

Hayley just looked up at James as Burneywood ganged up on Ashby. Faith's phone went off meaning they could go. They all left leaving burneywood to eat they're lunch with Dennis as they can't be trusted. As they walked on they saw another note to a tree.

"Turn left", Faith read out.

They turned left and found a play area and then saw a note in the slide. Jody climbed up the ladder and slid down the slide to give to Mo to read. Mo opened the envelope and read it in his head first too make sense of the note before reading it out.

"Carmen write this down take turn left then right then left then left then right", Mo said.

Carmen wrote that down and handed the piece of paper to Mo, Bailey looked bored as he wanted to be at home playing football. Once they arrived they found a door which they opened but it didn't look safe. Myleigh burst into tears after a memory came back to her about an old school friend. James took his sister into a hug whilst Carmen and Tee made sure she was ok. Myleigh wiped her eyes as she walked as Floss gave her a hug. They walked on and then stopped as James started counting everyone.

"Yep whole team is here, come along", James said.

They continued to walk.


	6. 6 burneywood POV

Burneywoods point of view

Country's P.O.V

It's great being out for once and I hope Skye and Hammond like it too. It's very muddy and it's hard to walk at times but it's fun. As the oldest I suppose it's my job to look after everyone. Living in burneywood is hard as when I moved in they first put me in a room of my own then a week later I had to share with Kayla, I like Kayla she's my best friend I just wish I had a room to myself and the food cupboards are chained its like a prison

Brianne's P.O.V

It's nice to be out but I do wish my sister Abbey would stop telling people what to do, she thinks she owns the place. So what if we have Lola, Star and Paris-Lea we can help them. Living in burneywood is alright I have Abbey but they only have one bathroom with fourteen people living there and little kids can't always keep it in.

Hayley's P.O.V

This trip as been made stressful for me due to Abbey, I have to hold and look after Paris-Lea she's only four, I enjoy going out and I am adventurous but this place is to muddy and it's slippery which isn't good for Paris-Lea. Living in burneywood is horrible because I have to share a bedroom with Abbey and they look you in your rooms so I can't attend to Paris-Lea if she wakes up. Sharing a room with Abbey is worse enough with out being looked in with her. George and Shakira are ok because they are older but I'm mostly concerned for Paris-Lea.

Kayla's P.O.V

I like being inside more than outside as I like to make up dance routines with Courtney my room mate and her younger twin brother and sister Skye and Hammond. It's muddy here and my trainers are getting ruined and I need them for the rest of the year. Living in burneywood isn't nice as you don't get nice things unlike in other places, we hardly go out and it's like a prison.

Jack's P.O.V

Well I love days out and I love mud so what could be better. I only moved to Burneywood yesterday so I'm new here they put me with George late at night bit of a surprise for George if you ask me but I'm still getting used to it. I used to live in Vera's home but was moved.

George's P.O.V

It's nice to be out for once but it's a camping holiday which is ok I guess. I'm good with nature and I've brought my nature book for any questions that may be nature related. Living at BurneyWood is boring because your bored all the time, Dennis hasn't bothered looking for foster family for anyone exept Lola.

Isabella's P.O.V

It's been a week since me and Star moved to Burneywood after our mum died. It's nice to be out but it's cold and Star is only little. I don't really like the outdoors I like the indoors because it's warmer, yes ok I do get cold easy. Living here I've gotten used to it not sure about Star but I have.

Abbey's P.O.V

Im a natural leader so this is great for me this day out getting to boss everyone around, I wish Brianne would stop telling me what to do, I don't tell her what to do so why should she tell me what to do. This day was meant to be fun except Shakira started on me and Dennis dragged us out and then we had to find everyone again. Living in burneywood is bad you can't do anything but luckily I have a charm that persuades Dennis as I can persuade him to do anything. Lucky me hey.

Shakira's P.O.V

Its a nice day out but a little to muddy and I haven't dared jumped in a puddle just in case I'm like doctor foster. Living in burneywood is loud but at least I still have Hayley, George and Paris-Lea with me as I'd hate to be split up from them.

Skye's P.O.V

I hate days out because Abbey takes charge and I'm a little kid to her which means I'm often being told what to do. Living in burneywood is alright but Abbey is annoying at least I have Courtney and Hammond with me and Kayla, Courtney's best friend.

Hammond's P.O.V

A day out yay I couldn't wait to play with Skye where ever we are going. I like living in burneywood I have Courtney and Skye everyone I need.

Lola's P.O.V

I started living her three days ago. I like going out because it's fun and I can play a lot more which is fun. Im still getting used to Burneywood I share a room with Paris-Lea and Star which is ok I suppose.

Paris-Lea's P.O.V

I like going out with Hayley, George and Shakira and the others of course. I like to run about and have fun, I don't worry about Abbey because Hayley always looks out for me and Shakira they got into a fight and Dennis had to separate them. I like living in burneywood because I have Hayley, George and Shakira and I share a room with Lola and Star so I'm not lonely in the night and they play with me.

Star's P.O.V

I came here with my sister Isabella and found out I'm the youngest person here. It's very muddy where we went and it's not nice as it was raining the day before. Burneywood seems great because I have Isabella which is good and I share my room with Lola and Paris-Lea they are my age so I'm not lonely.


	7. Chapter 7

The kids at the dumping ground arrived first and sat down Mike and May-Li were happy that they had arrived back first as a team. An hour and a half later burneywood arrived back and Abbey wasn't happy.

"It's not fair", Abbey said.

"Why not", Dennis asked.

"We have Paris-Lea, Star, Lola, Skye and Hammond all they have is Harry and Floss it's not fair", Abbey replied.

"If you worked as a team instead of arguing with Shakira we might have made it", Brianne said.

"She annoyed eveeyone, Abbey said.

"Did not", Shakira replied.

"Shakira would never annoy you, either would George or Paris-Lea so leave my siblings alone understand", Hayley said.

"Yeah, whatever", Abbey replied.

Brianne didn't look to happy with Hayley, she was meant to be her best friend but Brianne looked as if she could punch Hayley, yes Abbey could be annoying but she is her sister so Brianne would do anything to protect her. George, Shakira, Paris-Lea and Abbey just watched in shock. Brianne had lost her temper with Hayley. The kids from the dumping ground just watched as Jack walked over to Myleigh.

"Your looking ratherly beautiful today you always look this good", Jack asked.

"Leave my sister alone", James replied.

"Go near Tee and you'll be sorry", Johnny said trying to be hard.

Jack walked away while he could whilst Courtney held Skye and Hammond's hands. Isabella and Star were running around as Dennis, Mike and May-Li put the tents up. Dennis had decided who is sharing a tent with who.

"Faith Davis you are in with Floss Guppy, Paris-Lea Miller, Star French and Lola Timms", Dennis said.

Floss, Lola, Star and Paris-Lea ran over to Faith and they went to there tent where Dennis found out he could fit two more people in.

"Shakira Miller and Isabella French", Dennis called.

The two girls followed Dennis and went into the tent. Dennis then rounded up all the boys from both care homes to sort them out.

"I should have Jack Oliver, Hammond Barry, George Miller, Johnny Taylor, Rick Barber, Tyler Lewis, Harry Jones, James Day, Mo Michaels, Bailey Wharton, I want Jack, Hammond, George, Johnny and Rick in one tent and Tyler, Harry, James, Mo and Bailey in another", Dennis said.

"Time to round up the rest of the girls", May-Li whispered.

"Wish him luck", Mike whispered back making them both laugh.

"I should have Hayley Miller, Brianne Jordan, Courtney Barry, Skye Barry, Kayla Antos, Abbey Jordan, Myleigh Day, Carmen Howle, Tee Taylor, Jody Jackson, I'm putting you in groups so they're will be room the groups are one two and three, Hayley group one, Brianne group two, Courtney group three, Skye group one, Kayla group two, Abbey group three, Abbey go to Courtney", Dennis said.

"Yes I know", Abbey cheekily replied.

"Myleigh group one, Carmen group two, Tee group three and Jody group one", Dennis said.

They all went into their tents. Hayley looked at Myleigh and Jody whist Skye sat next to Hayley, Skye wanted to be with Courtney but she knew they were locked in. Jody started to panic about being locked in and started to scream.

"LET ME OUT", Jody screamed with tears streaming down her face.

Mike ran over and saw the pad lock on the tent and stormed over to Dennis to undo the pad locks. Dennis refused so Mike took off,the pad locks and hugged Jody, the rest of the kids from the dumping ground all looked over at Jody whist Myleigh got out and hugged her. They went back in where Skye and Hayley looked at Jody as she wiped her eyes.

"You ok", Hayley asked.

Jody nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

It got late so everyone went into their tents and started to get to know everyone inside their tent. May-Li was in her own tent whilst Mike and Dennis shared one. May-Li stayed up most of the night feeling lonely. She was worried about Jody because she'd been crying and Jody never cries. Dennis had re pad locked the kids tents and May-Li just laid looking at her tent. She was also worried about Floss because she doesn't adapt to new people that we'll, she only knows Faith in her tent and Isabella, Shakira, Lola, Paris-Lea and Star are new,to Floss. May-Li finally fell asleep. The next morning Mike made breakfast for his kids and Dennis made breakfast for his kids.

"Brianne smells", Abbey said.

"Shut up", Brianne replied.

"Girls", Dennis said.

They all had to go back into their tents but this time they weren't pad locked. Hayley looked after Skye as she was unable to see Courtney or Hammond. Hayley smiled at Skye.

"I miss my brother and sisters too George, Shakira and Paris-Lea need me like you need Courtney and Hammond", Hayley said.

"I miss James", Myleigh replied.

"Your lucky I don't get to see my brothers Kingsley and Like", Jody said.

"Why can't you see them", Hayley asked.

"Because Kingsley is horrible and he got arrested and Like is busy at college", Jody replied.

"Oh, we used to live with our big brother Jackson but he was involved in a motorbike accident and died, Paris-Lea was only two", Hayley said.

"Sorry", Jody said.

Myleigh and Tee were sent out by Dennis to go and buy the list of food he had written out. They left the camp site to try and find the nearest sight of shops they could find. Tee and Myleigh came to a shop and looked in there they needed to buy sausages, beef burgers, salard foods and chicken legs. They looked around the shop for what they needed and then paid and walked back. James and Johnny were worried because the shops are a long way from the camp site and Dennis had sent two thirteen year old girls. Mike and May-Li got worried when Tee and Myleigh hadn't returned yet.

"If he wanted to send people he should have sent me and Faith", James said.

"Why doesn't he trust his own kids", Faith asked.

"Because he brings them up to be horrible, me, Tyler, Kitty and Lizanne had a lucky escape", Rick replied.

Myleigh and Tee returned and Johnny hugged his sister. James went over to Myleigh and mad sure she was ok. Tee and Myleigh sat down after their long walk.


	9. Chapter 9

Dennis lite the barbecue and everyone waited for their food to be cooked Tee and Myleigh were resting from they're long walk with Johnny and James looking after them. Abbey gave them all a nasty look before walking off. Jody walked over after seeing what Abbey had just done.

"She's seriously horrible", Jody said.

"Try sharing a tent with her", Tee replied.

"Has she done something too you", Johnny asked getting protective over his sister Tee.

"No, she just goes on and on", Tee replied.

Lola ran over to come and see James, Johnny, Tee and Myleigh, Myleigh smiled at how cute Lola is, her pink hair ribbon had come out which she gave to Myleigh to put back in for her. Myleigh put it back in and Lola gave her a hug. She sat with them and smiled at the older kids.

"Ta", Lola said to Myleigh for doing her ribbon.

"That's ok", Myleigh replied.

Myleigh made up a story for Lola and she smiled, she liked listening to stories, once the barbecue was ready Myleigh helped Lola and sat her down and then gave her the hot dog she wanted. Lola smiled as Tee and Myleigh sat next to her. Lola's fluffy bunches just made her too cute. Mike and May-Li smiled at the fact Tee and Myleigh were helping Lola as that's what they expect their kids to do. Lola watched Myleigh put tomato sauce on her hot dog.

"Would you like some tomato sauce", Tee asked.

Lola nodded so Tee squirted a little amount on Lola's hot dog and she ate it all. Myleigh went over for a chicken leg and James had a little of everything on his plate. Dennis wasn't happy with James. Dennis sighed and started to cook the quorn meet for Hayley which Jody just watched as he gave it to Hayley.

"Your weird", Jody said.

"No I just don't like eating animals", Hayley replied.

"Still", Jody replied.

Jody ran off to play football with Bailey they started to have a kick about and then Lola wanted to join in. At first Bailey didn't want her too because to him Lola was too small and too young but Lola then kicked the ball into the goal and Bailey smiled. He started to kick the ball gently to Lola so she could kick it into the goal. Lola fell over and Bailey rushed over to make sure she was ok and Jody went to get Mike. Mike ran over and attended Lola.

"This is Mike he can help, she tripped over the ball", Bailey said.

"Ok what's your name", Mike asked.

"Lola", Lola shyly said.

"Wow Lola is a pretty name", Mike replied.

Mike put a plaster on Lola's elbow and knee and she smiled, Jody smiled as well as Mike had brought the Disney Princess plasters and Lola had Belle on hers. Bailey helped Lola up and he smiled at her. George came over to play football and looked down at Lola who was also playing.

"What's she doing", George asked.

"She can play if she wants", Bailey replied making George be quiet.

It was getting late so Dennis made everyone go into their tents for bed. Once everyone was in bed he snuck out of his tent and went for a cigarette after he had finished his cigarette he went back to bed until unaware that Carmen and Myleigh had been watching him. They went back into their tents just in case Dennis got back out and saw them.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Lily, Rosie and Poppy had come to visit and Carmen was excited, Myleigh spent most of the morning in her tent and after a while aloud herself to cry. After a lite while Faith went to check on her and then looked shocked. She went in the tent and closed it and sat with Myleigh while she cried. James herd his sisters cries but wasn't aloud in her tent due to Dennis. James started to panic as he knows Myleigh is strong and he wants to be their for her. Mike and May-Li walked over.

"Come on Myleigh's his sister", Mike said.

"No", Dennis replied.

May-Li took James away to calm down he wasn't happy all he wanted to do was protect his younger sister Myleigh. Rick and Johnny came over and sat with James. They looked straight a head like James was doing until Rick spoke up.

"Ignore Dennis", Rick said.

"She's my sister I wouldn't hurt her", James replied.

"I wouldn't hurt Tee on purpose and I'd hate it if it was Tee crying", Johnny said.

Lily, Rosie and Poppy were happy to see Carmen again as they had missed her. Rosie was now ten and Poppy is now eight they had grown up so much since Carmen had last seen them. They ran around in the field playing fairy's as Myleigh and Faith sat in then ten. May-Li came in with lunch for Faith and Myleigh and gave Myleigh a tissue to wipe her red puffy eyes. Myleigh gave May-Li a half smile before she left. Myleigh ate one of her cheese spread rolls and just looked at Faith who had eaten both of hers. After lunch Myleigh came out of her tent and went to sit with James who she hugged first. James gave his sister a huge hug and made sure she was alright. Carmen came over with Lily, Poppy and Rosie so they could say hello to Myleigh.

"Lily this is Myleigh she's in your old bed", Carmen said.

"Hi", Lily said.

"Hello", Rosie and Poppy said.

"These are Rosie and Poppy, Lily's sisters", Carmen said.

"I also have a baby brother called Jonah", Lily said.

Myleigh gave a half smile as she looked down. Poppy wanted to play with her so took her hand. Carmen smiled.

"Poppy wants to play with you", Lily said.

They all played together until it was getting dark Lily had to go and so did her sisters Carmen hugged them good bye and Rosie and Poppy hugged Myleigh before they got into Matt and Chrissie's car to go home. Carmen waved to them as she began to cry and she saw Lily was crying too. May-Li hugged Carmen and Carmen wiped her eyes. She was happy that she had seen Lily, Rosie and Poppy again and a photo of Jonah.


	11. Chapter 11

Lola and Star were playing in the grass when Star pushed Lola over, Isabella ran over to Lola too make sure she was alright and to tell her younger sister Star that pushing others over is naughty. Lola walked off to try and find Paris-Lea to play with instead. Star looked guilty over what she had done and looked up at Isabella trying to say she was sorry for what she had done.

"Good girl", Isabella said

Dennis doesn't do anything about the bad behaviour which the kids don't like because Abbey gets away with doing a lot that way. Rick and Tyler never liked him when they had him and they are happy to be with May-Li and Mike at the dumping ground. Isabella and Star walked over to Lola who was sitting with Paris-Lea so she could say something to her.

"Sorry Lola", Star said.

"Ok", Lola replied.

Floss and Skye were running around with Hammond trying to catch them whilst Courtney and Kayla just watched them play. Courtney loves her younger twin brother and sister, Kayla is her best friend. Courtney likes it when Skye and Hammond call Kayla auntie Kayla because she is they're big sisters best friend.

"So sweet", Kayla said.

"Yeah they are", Courtney replied.

"The little girl Skye is with is called Floss she's lovely", Kayla said.

"And cute", Courtney replied.

"Yeah", Kayla agreed.

They smiled as they watched them run around.


	12. Chapter 12

It was time to go home after a long week camping, Tyler and Rick couldn't wait to get back as the burneywood kids are just as bad as they were when they were there. Once everyone got into the car, Myleigh decided to sit next to Tee which made Carmen go into a mood. Carmen sat down in a mood.

"Carmen, Myleigh sat with you on the way here", Tee said.

Carmen didn't reply, Mo then sat next to her making her even more annoyed. James and Johnny watched as Carmen made a fuss over Myleigh sitting next to Tee and not her. Tyler looked at Rick as Rick looked at him back.

"To think you went out with her", Tyler said.

"It was only a day", Rick replied.

"Still a date", Tyler replied.

On the burneywood bus Dennis set off, smoking his cigarette while driving. Hayley and Shakira looked out the window and watched as they left the camp and she looked at her. Courtney and Kayla sat behind Skye and Hammond so Courtney could keep an eye on her younger sister and brother and still talk to Kayla. Courtney and Kayla both watched as they drove out of the camp and on to the road. Star and Lola started too giggle but Dennis didn't like it. He stopped the bus and looked behind him.

"Star and Lola shut up", Dennis said.

"So we can't even have fun", Abbey replied.

"No", Dennis answered.

"That's not fair", Abbey answered back.

"Life's not fair", Dennis replied.

Courtney and Kayla looked at each other, they knew Dennis wasn't being very fair, they then looked at Hayley and Brianne who where sitting behind them and to the side of them. Brianne was sitting next to Abbey. Courtney started too do her make up as Kayla just watched.

"Your beautiful already, you don't need that", Kayla said.

"Thanks but it's for David", Courtney replied.

"Whose David", Kayla asked.

"Boyfriend", Courtney replied smiling.

"Courtney", Kayla said knowing her friend was in trouble if Dennis found out.

"Don't tell anyone", Courtney said.

Kayla looked at Courtney shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

Mike eventually got moving after half an hour after Carmen had finally settled down. Mo started telling her about his old house but Carmen wasn't really listening. Faith was next to Floss and they were talking about the talent show they both like. James and Johnny didn't understand why Carmen was in such a mood because Myleigh wanted too sit with Tee, she had sat with Carmen on the way there and Tee didn't make a fuss about sitting next to Floss. Mike and May-Li drove off and the kids all fell asleep for an hour an a half. They stopped off and Mike brought some food leaving May-Li in charge.

"May-Li where's Mike gone", Harry asked.

"To get food", May-Li replied.

Mike came back with sandwiches and crisps with juice for everyone he sorted it all out and then gave it to the kids. They ate their sandwiches and crisps and then left again. Tee was looking at Myleigh's nose piercing and then at Myleigh.

"If your only thirteen how come you have a nose piecing", Tee asked.

"Mum took me when I was twelve", Myleigh replied.

"And you have hearts at the top of your ear", Tee said.

"Interlocking hearts", Myleigh replied.

Tee smiled at Myleigh, she felt sorry for her, Myleigh didn't actually look like she wanted a nose piecing or interlocking heart piercing but she had then anyway. Tee never really knew her mum as she was taken away when she was only four, Johnny knew her quite well though. As they continued driving Mike put the radio on. Everyone was bored as it's a long way home.


	14. Chapter 14

Once they were nearly home the kids got excited as they missed being at home, Jody and Bailey couldn't wait to play football in the garden again, and Faith could read her magazines. Once they were nearly home they got stuck in a traffic jam. Bailey got annoyed as her really wanted to play football.

"We could be stuck for ages", May-Li said.

"I'm aware", Mike replied.

"What", Jody said.

"Sorry guys there's a traffic jam", Mike said.

"We could play eye spy", Mo said.

"No thank you", Myleigh replied.

"Without Myleigh, anyone else not playing", Mo asked.

"Me", Carmen, Tyler and Rick said.

"Ok without Myleigh, Carmen, Tyler and Rick", Mo said.

"Ready", Mike asked.

Carmen rolled her eyes, she hates the game eye spy and couldn't wait until she arrived back home so she could sort her room out into half's so one half is hers and the other half is Myleigh's. Carmen shut her eyes. She was so bored. The traffic started to move a little but not much. Myleigh, Tyler and Rick were also bored.

"Are we moving yet", Myleigh asked.

"Does it look like it", Bailey replied.

Myleigh rolled her eyes as Tee just watched and then looked behind at Bailey who was just sitting there looking back, James also looked at him, he'd do anything to protect Myleigh and feels bad when he wasn't their after she had gotten her nose and interlocking hearts pierced as he went to school after being fooled by his mum who told him Myleigh was sick. They started to move.


	15. Chapter 15

They arrived home and everyone jumped out of the mini bus and stared at Mike for him too open the door. A new girl suddenly arrived which Mike and May-Li didn't know about, her name is Nancy Sheffield, she's a fifteen year old girl with short scruffy brown hair, brown eyes and stretching one of her ears out.

"Their must be a mistake", Mike said.

"Why", Nancy's social worker asked.

"We aren't excepting new kids because we are full", Mike replied.

Dennis drove down to the dumping ground with Courtney and Kayla in the back as Nancy was meant to be going to burneywood. Dennis dragged Nancy into the car as Courtney and Kayla just watched.

"Ow", Nancy said.

"Hello", Courtney said.

"What", Nancy replied.

"What's your name", Kayla asked.

"Nancy Sheffield, yours", Nancy answered.

"Kayla Antos", Kayla replied.

"Courtney Barry", Courtney replied.

Nancy just looked at them as Dennis drove off with Mike and May-Li watching. It turned out Nancy was meant to be going to burneywood instead. Once Mike and May-Li entered they found all the kids sound asleep from the long week they had.

"Oh it's good to be home", Mike said.

"Agreed", May-Li replied.

Mike and May-Li laughed as they went into their office.


End file.
